Story:Star Trek: Challenger (fan film)/Times/Teaser
TEASER FADE IN EXT-SPACE Challenger is at high warp on course for a peace conference at Babel. TAYLOR (VO) Captain's Starlog Supplemental. Challenger is on course for Babel to mediate a dispute between the Andorians and Telleriates. INT-TAYLOR'S QUARTERS TAYLOR (VO, Continuing) Hopefully this is just a routine issue to hammer out. Marcia Taylor is sleeping in her quarters when the com activates she stirs and presses the com panel on her headboard. TAYLOR (to com) Taylor here go ahead. MARTIN (OC) Sorry to disturb you Martin, but can you come to the bridge sensors are picking up something off the port bow. She scratches her head. TAYLOR (to com) Sure I'm on my way Taylor out. She deactivates the com and gets dresses in her uniform and heads out and kinda grumbles about being woken up. EXT-SPACE The Challenger approaches a swirling light that's in it's flight path. INT-BRIDGE Marcia walks out of the lift as she's adjusting her sleeves on her uniform. TAYLOR Report Commander what is that? Martin inputs commands into his console. MARTIN Unknown at the moment Captain the sensors can't get a good reading on it. Viewer shows the rift swirling. TAYLOR What's the effects of the rift on the engines Commander? Martin inputs commands on his console. MARTIN (Off his console) No, Captain and not at the moment but I wouldn't push my luck. Then the ship shook as he grabbed the console as Captain Taylor hangs onto the rails on his console. TAYLOR (confused) What the hell was that? Martin inputs commands into his console. MARTIN It looks like a gravimetric distortions are coming from the rift it has locked onto us. Taylor sits in the Captain's Chair as the ship starts to shake. TAYLOR (Worried) Report Commander? MARTIN (off his console) I'm not sure. EXT-SPACE The Challenger is being pulled into the rift. INT-BRIDGE (TACTICAL ALERT) The crew are hanging onto the rails as the ship shakes hard. TAYLOR (to Carlson) Kara get us out of here warp five. Carlson attempts to engage the warp drive. CARLSON (Helm Officer) Warp and Impulse engines are down! Sparks erupt from the ceiling and consoles as the ship shakes. MARTIN WE'RE BEING PULLED INSIDE! More showers and sparks erupt from the ceiling. TAYLOR (into com) All hands brace for impact! The crew hangs onto their consoles and rails. EXT-SPACE Challenger is sucked into the rift and it closes, the ship is spinning as it travels through the rift. INT-BRIDGE (TACTICAL ALERT) The crew is hanging onto their console as the ship is traveling through the rift. TAYLOR (into com) Bridge to Engineering Williams can we collapse the rift with power from the warp nacelles, Engineering respond? Sutherland looks at her console. SUTHERLAND (off her console) Com systems are down Captain, (beat) Power outputs are failing! Lights start to go off-line. CUT TO: EXT-SPACE/PLANET ORBIT Challenger emerges from the rift and spins and then comes to a complete stop in orbit of a planet. INT-BRIDGE (TACTICAL ALERT) Lights comes back on and console screens come back on as well as the crew gets up from where they're at and Taylor adjusts her hair bun. TAYLOR Report where are we? Martin gets up from the floor and goes to his console. MARTIN (off his console) Uh, Captain we're over two hundred light-years from where we were. Taylor turns to her XO. TAYLOR What? Then the sensors beeps as Commander Martin looks at the read out. MARTIN (Shocked) There's something out there with us. TAYLOR I need a better description then that Commander can you get the viewer working? Sutherland works on her console. SUTHERLAND Working on it Captain. The viewer fizzes and then it shows the image of the Starfleet vessel approaching the ship. TAYLOR What the hell is that? Martin inputs commands into his console. MARTIN It's a Starfleet vessel but not any I'm familiar with. Sutherland has her ear wig on her ear and has two fingers on the device. SUTHERLAND Captain I'm getting a com signal from the ship it's using the Starfleet emergency channel. TAYLOR (nods) Let's hear it. Sutherland brings the hail over the speaker. STARFLEET COM OFFICER (over speaker) Starfleet vessel claiming to be the USS Challenger are you in need of help? Taylor and her crew are shocked by the com signal. (End of Teaser, Fade out, Starting Credits)